


Rencontre au clair de lune

by iria_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria_hime/pseuds/iria_hime
Summary: Naruto doit rencontrer Sasuke pour lui transmettre des informations sur Kaguya. Face à son attitude glaciale qui ne compte toujours pas passer voir sa propre famille, le Hokage s'énerve. Il le bouscule, le pousse dans ses retranchements pour comprendre pourquoi il délaisse ainsi sa famille, cherchant enfin des réponses. OS NaruSasu, #lemon #yaoi
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Rencontre au clair de lune

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke dans l'épisode 15 de Boruto, où le blond lui remet un rouleau qui l'aidera à pister les traces de Kaguya. Naruto lui demande s'il ne peut pas rentrer un peu à Konoha et dans l'épisode, Sasuke lui dit juste de transmettre un message à Sakura disant qu'il est désolé pour tout, avant de disparaître. Mais pas dans cet OS. Ici, Naruto n'accepte pas passivement son refus de rester. Il veut comprendre pourquoi il délaisse si complètement sa famille et... il veut aussi passer du temps avec lui.

Naruto se dépêchait de gagner le point de rendez-vous, sautant et se faufilant entre les arbres de l'épaisse forêt. Il gagna finalement un arbre immense au tronc particulièrement énorme et bizarrement tordu. Il était si grand que des arbres avaient réussi à pousser dessus ! Il sentait le chakra de Sasuke qui l'attendait déjà. Tout essoufflé, il grimpa encore les dernières branches pour finalement faire face à son ami de toujours et son plus grand rival.

« Sasuke. »

Le brun, enveloppé dans sa cape noire se tourna vers lui, le toisant de son regard noir et perçant.

« C'est pas trop tôt », répondit-il froidement.

Il savait parfaitement que cette phrase allait énerver le blond mais ne prit pas la peine d'être plus doux. Ce n'était pas son genre et Naruto le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas de partir en flèche car c'était également inscrit dans sa nature impulsive.

« Tu sais quoi ? Même pour un clone, le parcours était interminable ! Je ne sais même plus comment faire pour rentrer ? On est où, là ?

\- Je n'en sais rien moi. » Grâce à son Rinnegan, Sasuke pouvait invoquer un portail sans même connaître sa destination. Naruto n'avait plus qu'à suivre la piste de son chakra pour le rejoindre, ce qui était pratique pour ne pas se faire pister. « Alors, ce rouleau ? »

Naruto grimaça un instant avant de lui tendre un vieux rouleau abimé. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur l'énorme branche puis, Sasuke se mit à l'étudier attentivement, relisant plusieurs fois les textes avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

« Danzô était donc si proche que ça de la technique secrète de Kaguya…

\- Ah oui ? Pour moi, c'est du charabia.

\- Mais avec ça, je pourrai peut-être m'approcher de l'espace où était Kaguya », conclut-il en se relevant.

Naruto le regarda avec surprise. Le peu de fois où il voyait Sasuke, celui-ci ne s'attardait jamais. Pourtant, le blond avait envie de passer un vrai moment avec lui, de lui raconter ses journées éreintantes ou de l'entendre parler de sa vie à courir les routes.

« Hé ! Tu pars déjà ? Tu pourrais rentrer un temps au village, suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

\- Naruto », ajouta Sasuke en se tournant vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, sa prunelle noire d'encre au milieu des flots azur. Le contraste entre ces deux hommes était saisissant et attirant, comme le jour court après la nuit. Mais rapidement, Sasuke détourna son visage et regarda dans le lointain.

« Dis à Sakura pour moi… »

Naruto baissa les yeux, la peine s'y lisant comme dans un livre ouvert. Il allait encore une fois s'en aller sans même passer voir sa famille. Ça le tuait de le voir toujours loin de son foyer, loin du village et loin de lui.

« Dis-lui que…

\- Non Sasuke, l'interrompit-il brusquement en se redressant à son tour. Tu peux faire tes propres commissions à ta femme. Ce n'est pas toi qui subis la tristesse dans ses yeux chaque fois que je lui transmets un de tes messages.

\- Alors ne lui dis rien.

\- Bon sang, Sasuke ! Rien ne t'empêche de passer quelques heures avec elle et ta fille. Elles sont ta famille et elles ont besoin de toi ! »

Sasuke fusilla son ami du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Naruto ? Que je ne le sais pas ?

\- Alors rentre un peu, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-il.

\- Ce sera pire pour elles après. Débarquer dans leurs vies quelques heures et disparaître pendant des mois voire des années… c'est inhumain de leur faire ça. Ça ne ferait que les chambouler et puis… je deviendrais trop réel pour Sarada.

\- Justement, elle a besoin de savoir qui est son père !

\- Non. Crois-moi, ce serait pire pour elle. Quand j'étais petit, j'idolâtrais vraiment Itachi. Il était un modèle pour moi et je chérissais le peu de temps que je passais avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il me promettait de s'entrainer avec moi ou de m'apprendre un jutsu, je m'en faisais une telle joie qu'il m'était impossible de manger ou dormir. Et pourtant, il n'a jamais tenu ses promesses, presque jamais en tout cas. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me faisait mal. Ça me détruisait de l'avoir là près de moi et si loin en même temps. Alors crois-moi Naruto, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux. Il vaut mieux pour elles qu'elles ignorent où je suis et ce que je fais. Qu'elles vivent leurs vies sans se préoccuper de moi. C'est moins douloureux ainsi. »

Les yeux bleus azur se tintèrent d'un voile de tristesse.

« Je ne sais pas Sasuke. Je n'ai rien vécu de similaire étant petit, mais je crois que j'aurais préféré connaître mon père quelques heures de temps en temps que pas du tout.

\- On est tous différent Naruto, mais Sarada est ma fille et si elle tient un peu de moi, alors ma façon de faire est ce qui lui convient le mieux.

\- Et pour Sakura ? Tu sais combien elle t'aime et ton absence lui pèse.

\- C'est pour ça que j'allais te demander de lui dire que j'étais désolé pour tout », ajouta Sasuke en détournant le regard.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, captant à nouveau son regard.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant pour elle, Sasuke. Elle vit loin de toi depuis presque douze ans ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du sacrifice que cela représente pour elle ?

\- Une fois que le danger lié à Kaguya sera écarté, je pourrai reprendre mon rôle d'époux. En attendant, je n'ai rien à lui offrir d'acceptable.

\- Tu es sans cœur, Sasuke… Tu dis ça comme si elle ne représentait rien pour toi. Comme si ça ne te touchait pas », lança Naruto, le dégoût se lisant sur ses traits.

Une étincelle de colère passa dans l'œil d'ébène de Sasuke et l'instant d'après, il plaqua avec force l Hokage contre le tronc épais, le maintenant de son bras droit collé contre sa gorge.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Sakura a toujours été importante à mes yeux.

\- Hé bien ça ne se voit pas », répondit-il implacablement.

Une rage sourde se lisait dans son regard noir et il appuya un peu plus fort sur son bras.

« Comment oses-tu me dire ça, Naruto ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si j'ai hérité de ce rinnegan de malheur ? Ça fait de moi le seul être sur Terre à pouvoir suivre les traces de Kaguya. Le seul ! Pour sauver Konoha et le monde shinobi tout entier, j'ai dû sacrifier ma famille. Je voulais raviver mon clan, tu te souviens ? Et finalement, j'ai dû partir juste après la naissance de ma fille. La belle affaire ! ajouta-t-il en ricanant sombrement. C'est moi qui ai tout sacrifié et pour quoi ? Pour ne rien avoir en retour. Alors garde ta morale et laisse-moi faire les choses à ma manière. »

Il relâcha Naruto et se retourna d'un mouvement, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Le blond s'élança et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Ne t'en va pas. Pas comme ça. Pas déjà… Excuse-moi de t'avoir poussé à bout… je suis désolé. C'est juste que… je crois que ton absence est aussi difficile pour moi qu'elle ne l'est pour elles. »

Sasuke tourna suffisamment son visage pour plonger à nouveau dans l'océan de ses yeux. Son regard était presque suppliant et le brun en eut un pincement au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Naruto ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Un long silence suivit où aucun des deux n'osait effectuer le moindre mouvement. Puis, Naruto pinça ses lèvres, rassemblant son courage, avant de répondre :

« Que tu me manques. Que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi et…

\- Ne me fais pas ça, Naruto, le coupa-t-il, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Il avait raison. Oh oui, Naruto savait qu'il avait raison, mais il n'en pouvait plus de toujours se retenir, de s'empêcher de penser à lui-même s'il crevait d'envie de le toucher.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke. J'ai juste besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi, c'est tout. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Pour moi… »

Sasuke était un homme fort, voire même rude. Pas du genre à se laisser aller à la sensiblerie en tout cas. Néanmoins, les grands yeux bleus de Naruto avaient toujours su l'émouvoir depuis leur dernier combat à la vallée de la fin. Depuis ce jour où Naruto l'avait ramené sur le droit chemin, il prit une place considérable dans sa vie et Sasuke était véritablement prêt à tout pour lui.

Et là… les mots de Naruto retentirent bruyamment dans sa tête, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Se pouvait-il qu'il fasse référence à cette période de leur vie ? Cette fameuse période où…

« Naruto… Je croyais qu'on avait tourné définitivement cette page. »

Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Oui c'était le cas, ajouta le blond en resserrant sa poigne. Mais tu me manques trop… »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien ça… Naruto avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Même après toutes ces années…

« Ça m'oppresse, continua le Hokage son autre main fermée en poing sur sa poitrine. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus respirer, tout mon corps tremble et mon cœur bat si vite qu'il menace d'exploser et… et je sais que c'est dû à ton absence. Je le sais… »

Les yeux de Naruto l'imploraient, son visage angélique crispé en une grimace angoissée. Sasuke dégagea son bras de l'étau de Naruto dont les yeux s'agrandirent par peur d'être rejeté. Puis, le brun l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira brutalement à lui, plaquant sa bouche chaude contre la sienne. Le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin… il pouvait enfin goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres sucrées. Il en avait rêvé tellement de fois, ressassant encore et encore les instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble quand il était revenu de son voyage expiateur.

Naruto prit son visage en coupe, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de le toucher, avant d'approfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son compagnon qui l'accueillit avec avidité. La vérité est qu'il en avait autant besoin que lui. Il ne désirait que se brûler les ailes encore une fois sur les flammes de ce soleil, quitte à en perdre la raison. Ils s'embrassèrent follement, passionnément, suçotant parfois la lèvre de l'autre avant de repartir dans une danse endiablée de leurs langues.

« Sasuke… gémit-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- C'est vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un clone… Tu es venu en personne. »

Naruto sourit malicieusement pour toute réponse. Il ne voulait pas envoyer de clone cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait pas se contenter du souvenir de Sasuke comme les autres fois. Il voulait vivre cette rencontre et c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il voulait voir et sentir en personne les sentiments de son ami de toujours à son égard.

Puis le brun repartit à la conquête de ces lèvres qui hantaient ses nuits à lui aussi. Les semaines qu'il avait passées à l'abri des regards entre ses bras avaient été les plus heureuses qu'il n'ait jamais connues. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Naruto était l'homme de sa vie. Celui dont il avait besoin plus que tout au monde. Mais il avait dû faire un choix : rester avec Naruto mais caché aux yeux de tous ou bien suivre son plan de faire revivre son clan. Cette décision avait été la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à prendre. S'il avait pu aimer librement Naruto, alors il aurait renoncé au vœu de fonder une famille. Il aurait fait sa vie avec lui. Ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute dans son esprit.

Mais le monde shinobi n'acceptait pas l'homosexualité. Sans être interdit par la loi, c'était un comportement considéré comme déviant et les ninjas qui se savaient homosexuels préféraient se cacher ou nier leur nature profonde. Sasuke savait que si sa relation avec Naruto devenait publique, alors jamais le blond ne pourrait prétendre au poste de Hokage. Comment aurait-il pu lui faire ça ? Devenir Hokage était bien l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé depuis toujours et Naruto ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Donc Sasuke avait mis fin à leur liaison secrète, la mort au ventre. Le blond l'avait imploré de ne pas le quitter en lui jurant qu'il renoncerait à ce rêve stupide. Mais Sasuke savait combien c'était important pour lui et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le rendre heureux dans un monde comme le leur. Alors il l'avait quitté même si cela lui avait arraché le cœur.

Pendant presque quinze ans, le Uchiwa s'était efforcé de ne plus y penser, repoussant chaque fois l'afflux de ses souvenirs. Pendant presque quinze ans, ils avaient renoncé à leur amour, se dédiant chacun à une autre femme. Même si leurs sentiments pour elles étaient sincères, rien ne remplacerait ce qu'ils avaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ça.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi, si tu savais », susurra le blond tout contre ses lèvres et cette simple phrase enflamma les sens de l'Uchiwa qui sentit comme une boule de chaleur se former en son bassin. Sa main lâcha la nuque de son partenaire et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste orange jusqu'en bas. Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres affamées, Sasuke commença à caresser son torse musclé sous son t-shirt. Sa peau douce était un délice sous ses doigts et il traça le contour de chacun de ses muscles comme pour incruster le dessin de son corps parfait dans sa mémoire.

« Sasuke… Oh Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi. » Et il lâcha ce visage qu'il aimait tant pour retrouver lui aussi les sensations de ce corps tant désiré sous ses paumes fébriles. Sa main gauche se faufila bien vite entre ses jambes et Naruto se mordit la lèvre d'envie en sentant la bosse apparente derrière son pantalon. Il la caressa de manière plus appuyée jusqu'à percevoir les halètements de son amant. Cédant à ses pulsions, il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, jusque sous son boxer pour enfin sentir son sexe dur sous ses doigts.

« Hummm Naruto », gémit l'Uchiwa en fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché là. Et c'était encore plus lointain la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait avec Naruto. Même s'il faisait de monstrueux efforts pour ne plus penser à leurs ébats sexuels, parfois son subconscient trahissait son émoi en lui faisant revivre tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés en un rêve sulfureux.

Naruto le masturbait doucement, passant son pouce sur le bout dont perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal. C'était incroyablement bon. L'espace d'un instant, Sasuke se perdit dans ces délicieuses sensations et renversa sa tête en gémissant. Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'emparer de son cou ainsi offert, plongeant son nez pour s'enivrer de son odeur corporelle.

« Sasuke tu sens si bon… Bon sang, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » déclara-t-il en mordant doucement sa peau délicate.

Ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il avait besoin de plus, de Sasuke tout entier. Alors, il se mit à genoux et retira le pantalon et sous-vêtement gênants, ses yeux lorgnant ce sexe turgescent qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde. Il le reprit enfin à pleine main et y déposa un baiser brûlant avant de sortir sa langue pour le lécher doucement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas goûté. Tellement longtemps qu'il était rongé par le manque de lui qu'il profita allègrement de ce moment rien qu'à lui. Il suça et lécha lentement son sexe, s'imprégnant de sa forme, de sa chaleur, de ce goût légèrement âcre qui allait alimenter ses fantasmes à l'infini. Il l'avalait, allant toujours plus loin jusqu'à presque s'en étouffer, mais quelle merveilleuse sensation…

« Naruto… Ah ! Arrête. S'il te plaît, arrête sinon je vais… ah ! »

Le blond hésita vraiment avant de relâcher son sexe bandé au maximum. Il avait envie de le sentir exploser dans sa bouche et de se rappeler le goût de sa semence. Mais ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit pour batifoler. Seulement quelques minutes leur étaient permises et Sasuke voulait plus que ça.

Naruto se releva et fut violemment tiré en avant pour partager un baiser plus enflammé encore qu'auparavant. Sasuke mordillait sa lèvre avec ferveur. Excité comme jamais, il força son amant à reculer avant de le plaquer fermement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Immédiatement, il se colla contre lui sans relâcher ses lèvres, puis sa main descendit constater que Naruto était aussi au bord de l'explosion. Rapidement, il le débarrassa de ses quelques vêtements encombrants et l'Uchiwa le caressa doucement, l'effleurant à peine avant de l'empoigner lui arrachant un soupir appuyé.

« Je te veux, Naruto. Maintenant. » déclara-t-il, son sharingan luisant dans la pénombre.

Le blond acquiesça frénétiquement, les yeux dans le vague, submergé par l'excitation. Il prit la main de son amant qu'il approcha de son visage pour embrasser tendrement chaque doigt avec une dévotion sans borne. Puis, il plongea ses yeux emplis de luxure dans les siens et suça son index jusqu'au bout. Il le chatouilla de sa langue, cherchant à le recouvrir complètement de sa salive.

Sentir la langue chaude et humide de son amant sur son doigt le fit grogner d'excitation. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le possède au plus vite sinon il allait devenir dingue. Alors, il dégagea son doigt et se mit à lui caresser les fesses. Naruto se mordit la lèvre en sentant ce doigt masser délicatement l'entrée de son anus. Une phalange entra bien vite, impatiente d'y faire sa place. Le doigt entrait inexorablement en lui, refaisant surgir des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps.

« Oh Sasuke… » gémit-il, en transe.

Le doigt s'enfonçait plus loin encore et plus vite, l'ouvrant et le préparant pour le plat de résistance. Sasuke voulut y joindre un deuxième mais dut d'abord remettre de la salive pour aider la lubrification. Le blond était tellement excité qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas jouir uniquement avec ces quelques doigts en lui. C'était terriblement bon, mais surtout, c'était Sasuke qui le lui faisait, l'homme auquel il avait presque consacré sa vie.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et l'embrassa avec une rage toute décuplée, s'emparant de sa langue avec fougue et mordant sa lèvre sans pitié. Le brun grogna sous cet assaut et accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts cherchant bien à le détendre pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Bon sang, Sasuke. Prends-moi ! J't'en prie, je veux te sentir en moi.

Putain de merde », cracha-t-il avant de sortir ses doigts, retourner Naruto face au tronc d'arbre et positionner son sexe dressé à l'entrée cette cavité tant convoitée.

Le blond se pencha légèrement et tendit son fessier, dont une main ferme s'était emparée. Doucement, avec beaucoup de précaution, Sasuke força l'intromission sous les gémissements répétés de son partenaire. Après plusieurs essais, le gland le pénétra enfin lui arrachant un cri de douleur inévitable.

« Ça va ? Tu veux que je me retire ?

Non ! Surtout pas. Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes. Ça va revenir. »

Naruto souffla plusieurs fois tandis que Sasuke restait immobile. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit son amant se détendre et onduler légèrement son bassin. Il grogna et commença à bouger pour investir petit à petit le fondement serré et bien chaud. Il ressortait légèrement avant de plonger à nouveau, cherchant à faire entrer plus de lui, toujours plus.

Enfin, le plaisir revenait. L'espace d'un instant, Naruto avait eu peur de ne plus retrouver l'extase de la sodomie avec cet homme qui le rendait fou. Mais si… C'était là, au plus profond de lui. Ça montait, ça se décuplait. Plus il s'enfonçait en lui et plus il en voulait. C'était un pur délice.

« Oh Sasuke, c'est si bon ! » gémit-il sans pudeur.

Le brun commençait à y aller plus fort. Lui faire l'amour était divin. Comment avait-il réussi à s'en passer si longtemps ? Il le pénétrait à présent de tout son long, percutant son bassin contre ses fesses bien rondes avec toujours plus de vigueur. Sa main agrippa puissamment sa hanche pour le ramener contre lui à chaque poussée, faisant claquer ses fesses contre sa peau. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, la délivrance cherchant déjà à se jouer de lui.

Naruto gémissait de plus belle, implorant son partenaire de le prendre plus fort encore. Il était tellement bandé que c'en était presque douloureux et, alors qu'il allait se masturber pour atteindre l'orgasme, la main de Sasuke le lâcha pour s'emparer de son membre. Il le branlait en rythme avec ses coups de boutoir faisant crier son amant de plaisir.

« Sasuke ! Ohhh putain c'est trop bon ! Putain, je viens ! Ahhh ! »

De longs jets teintèrent le tronc d'arbre de blanc à mesure que Naruto explosait en criant. Ses yeux pourtant grands ouverts ne voyaient plus rien, submergé comme il l'était par la puissance de son orgasme.

Sentir les contractions des parois déjà très serrées contre son sexe eurent raison de ses vains efforts et provoquèrent également la jouissance de Sasuke qui se répandit entièrement à l'intérieur de son amant, dans un rugissement de pure passion, cherchant à le marquer au plus profond de lui comme pour dire qu'il lui appartenait pour toujours.

Les deux amants haletaient forts serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke restait ancré en lui ne voulant pas quitter sa place bien chaude. Il caressa le torse de son amant en embrassant tendrement sa nuque. Brusquement, Naruto se dégagea de son étreinte pour lui faire face et attraper son visage en coupe, écrasant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser désespéré car il savait que leur moment était terminé. L'injustice qu'il ressentait était si insoutenable qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

« Reste, Sasuke. Reste avec moi ! »

Le brun, dont l'œil droit était redevenu noir, en eut le cœur déchiré, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais leur situation était insoluble et ça, il le savait parfaitement. Peu importait la puissance de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pourraient jamais s'aimer librement. Et puis, ils étaient tous deux mariés et pères. Ce n'était pas qu'une façade. Non, ils aimaient leurs femmes et étaient heureux avec elles. Du moins, Naruto pouvait être heureux avec sa famille car Sasuke avait sa mission. Cette putain de mission de merde.

« Naruto… commença-t-il en se rhabillant. Tu me demandais pourquoi je ne cherchais pas à passer quelques heures avec Sakura quand je passais dans le coin. Mais regarde le mal que ça te fait de devoir me laisser partir… Ton regard est ce qui me tue le plus. Toute la douleur et la peine que j'y lis me tuent. »

Naruto baissa les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Sasuke ne voulait pas faire de la peine en quittant chaque fois ceux qu'il aimait, mais il souhaitait également fuir le déchirement qu'il ressentait en écho. La mission difficile qu'il assumait le laissait complètement seul et il était capable de s'y faire. Il était suffisamment fort pour subir cette longue solitude. Mais il ne l'était pas assez pour subir à chaque départ le désespoir de ceux qu'il aimait.

Avant ces quelques phrases lourdes de sens, Naruto voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Mais sachant véritablement comment se sentait son ami, il décida de se taire pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

Il se rhabilla à son tour, puis força un doux sourire sur ses lèvres en reportant son regard vers Sasuke.

« Prends soin de toi mon ami et merci pour tout », déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Pour tout… Pour son dévouement, pour son sacrifice personnel, pour l'aimer aussi fort tant d'années après leur séparation, pour lui avoir fait l'amour malgré les interdits. Pour être celui qu'il était, tout simplement.

Sasuke regarda sa main un instant, puis s'avança vers lui en levant son bras. Arrivé suffisamment près, il appuya son index et majeur sur son front un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

L'instant d'après, il disparut dans un nuage de poussière, laissant le blond seul mais heureux.


End file.
